Interview with Solangelo
by FallenAngelDemigod
Summary: Just an interview with solangelo. Review and ask them a question! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Me: So, Nico, Will, you know that I will be interviewing you at least once a week, right?

Nico: No. When did this come up?

Me: I thoaught I told Chiron to tell you...maybe I forgot too...anyways, I came up with the first questions. I will do 8 questions per interview, because you remind me of Death the Kid, and when my followers send in questions, I will eventually get to them all.

Will: wouldn't it be easier if you asked them as they come?

Me: Don't question my logic.

Nico: Who are you anyways?

Me: I am a daughter of Hades. That is all you need to know, little brother.

Nico: ...

Will: ...

Me: Well, now that that is settled, on with the questions! Number 1. Do you know about Solangelo?

Nico: Yes.

Will: We have been Solangelo for over a year now.

Me: I am sure that all the other fangirls are as happy to hear that as I am! Number 2. Nico, does Hazel know about you and Will?

Nico: Yes, she was the first to find out I was even gay, of course I have already come out to the whole camp...

Me: Ok, number 3 Will, how often do you spend the night in Nico's cabin?

Will: not very often, only when Hazel's there, other nights we spend in my cabin, because Chiron is only ok with us spending the night together if there are others in the cabin too.

Me: number 4 Ok, since that is the rule, have you guys ever had a big sleepover in Nico's cabin?

Nico: Yep. Worst idea ever. Percy, Jason, and Leo in one place all night is a bad idea

Will: Leo made a pillow launcher and we had the most epic pillowfight ever, but then it malfunctioned and Jason got a black eye, Nico hit his head and passed out, Percy jumed out of the way, which just happened to be on me, and Leo completely lost control of it.

Me: Wow. You guys had it rough. Number 5.

Nico: Wait, you hear about our major sleepover fail, and how we barly made it out alive-

Will: Stop exaggerating.

Nico: -and you just jump to the next question?

Me: Sounds about right. Will, how many times does Nico end up in the infirmary a day.

Will: End up in? How many times he's NOT in the infirmary a day would be a smaller number.

Nico: You can shut up now, sunshine.

Will: I practically have to carry him out to get him to go eat!

Me: Wow, Nico, sounds like you really like being taken care of.

Next question! Number 6. Do either of you read Harry Potter?

Nico: Yeah, Will showed me while I was in the infirmary.

Me: Yay! Another potterhead! Ok, number 7. Nico, how is you and your dad's relationship?

Nico: Well, he visited me when I was hanging out with Will, and I introduced him as my boyfriend, and my father was just like, He's not Jackson! Or Grace! I love him! So it was weird, but he likes Will, and didn't threaten him, so we're on good terms.

Me: Yep, DAD! YOU'RE AWESOME! Next and last, question, Nico, have you seen Disney's Hercules?

Nico: Yes. It sucked. None of the characters were realistic, or even acted the way they really do! It's obvious that a demigod didn't make it.

Me: That's all I can do for now! See you later bro!

A/N

How did I do?

Review a question and Nico and Will will answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I would like to invite as many people as I can to my forum. Here is the link.

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/191910/

Thanks!

I am Nico, and right now all the other characters are avalible. I am currently hoping that someone would be Will...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Im not getting anymore reviews, so I am posting this early.

Me: ok, so we are back with Nico and Will.  
#1. Mr. di Angelo, Mr. Solace: There are those who maintain that the Olympians are not proper objects of worship, on the grounds that one should only worship that than which nothing better or greater can be conceived, whereas the Olympians can be shown to have many flaws and limitations. What do you say to this?"

Nico: yeah, umm, just Nico and Will, please, no mr or anything. And, I agree. The gods have many many flaws, but when I think about it, the gods only exist because they are remembered, and worshipped, if only by their own children, if they were forgotten, then they would fade and cease to exist. And, without them, there wouldn't be any demigods. Then who is going to save mortals and the world from, oh I don't know, giant murderous earth godesses who want to feed mortals to her children, the giants?

Will: See, if the gods weren't there, then the world would already be overrun with giants, titans, and monsters, and there would be no mortals to save.

Me: wow. This just got a little deep. Ok. #2. What are your favorite sports?

Nico: Does fencing count? I can't do sports, but give me a sword and I can get things done.

Will: No need to brag, Death Boy. My favorite sport? Don't know uf I have one, but if I had to choose, I would say basketball, mainly because Kyla loves it so much.

Me: ok, so #3. mister nico. i have on Q for you. have you ever talked to will about how you like percy and do you ever still think about him?

Nico: Again, just Nico, and yes Will knows about my previous...fascination with Percy, but I am over Percy. Completely. I was a kid, I had no family other than Bianca, and then Percy shows up and makes my card game that I was obsessed with reality. But, Percy and I are on good terms, if you call pushing me into the lake 'good terms'.

Percy(distant and in the background): ONE TIME! IT WAS ONE TIME!

Me: #4 Where do you see yourselves in 5 years?

Nico: Hopefully, alive. Demigods don't really have time to think that far ahead. We have to focus on survinging day to day.

Will: Nico is right, but I can't deny that I haven't thought about it. I want to be a doctor, and yeah, that's obvious, and, I want a nice home, and maybe a kid.

A/N  
Shout outs to all the people who provided the questions!  
Qoheleth: #1  
MyLifeIsALie: #2  
Jaxon the Gem .jc: #3  
HC: #4


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry. I gave the wrong link for my forum. This one should work.

forum/Camp-Half-Blood/191910/

Sorry again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

This site won't let me post the link for my forum, so if you are interested in joining PM me and I will give you the link.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know it has been forver, but these two have not had any questions latly, so if you want the next chapter to be up sooner, then you will have to leave more questions! Thank you,

Me: the first question is fo Nico, how often does Percy obsess over not being your type?  
Nico:...Dont even bring that up. I have to deal with that all the time. 'Nico, how am I not your type?' I pass by, and percy is like 'Im your type, right wisegirl?' Uggg. It gets so annoying!

Me: number 2. Will, how do you feel about Jason?  
Will: Jason is cool. He tends to threaten me alot, but he justs want Nico to be happy, which is exactly what I want, so we get along.

Thanks for question 1 and 2 from a guest!  
Thank you for reading! Please review and ask more!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: ok! So, only 2 questions today. Number 1. Have you had your first kiss yet?  
Nico: Yeah...I have lost count of how many times we have kissed.

Will: you counted?  
Nico: yeah...at first...then I marked it as 'too many to count'.

Me: awww. Number 3  
How did your 1st date go?  
Nico: Oh gods. That was the most embarassing thing...  
Will: embarassing, yes, but I liked it.  
Nico: Will, you tell. I can't. I still can't stop blushing.  
Will: so, I asked Nico to go on a date with me to the lake. He said yes, and we sat on the doc and ate, and talked. Then, of course, Percy was walking by, and we didn't notice. Nico tried to kiss me, and ended up accidentally pushing me into lake, and he fell in too. Percy saw the whole thing.

A/N

Shoutouts  
The 1st question goes to  
Demigodwitch16  
The 2nd goes to WeirdoLuvsHoOandPJO

Please review and leave more questions for Solangelo! They would love to answer any questions you have regarding themselves, camp, others, and their relationship. Thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Question 1: Nico, have you ever threatened Frank?  
Nico: No. I don't need to. He's a great guy, and Hazel loves him. He wouldn't hurt her.

Me: Number 2: Nico, What do you think of your siblings? (Aka Me and the writer)  
Nico: You guys are sort of annoying. My love life is not everyone's business.

Me: Number 3: Will, what do your siblings think of Nico?  
Will: They love him. They, and Artemis's hunters practically adopted him. Just know that if you ever hurt Death Boy, you will not be a happy camper.

Me: and, the last one for today, number 4: Nico, Have you seen my Myth-O-Magic cards?  
Nico: I didn't take them. Did you check under your bed?

A/N  
Shout outs!  
1st question is from WeirdoLuvsHoOandPJO  
2nd-4th goes to TributewholovesBLUECOKE

If you want them to answer more questions, just ask! They will answer any question you have, unless it's some psychological question like 'what is the meaning of life' save that question for the talking pig. (If you got that reference, please PM me! You will be my best friend!)


	9. Chapter 9

1\. Me: Nuber 1 is for Nico! nico, have you ever worn bright clothes voluntarily?  
Nico: Yeah, I wear a CHB shirt once in a while.

2\. Me: Number 2. has percy ever interupted a kiss with one of his questions on the 'I'm not your type' thing?  
Will: Oh gods. Now you've done it.  
Nico: Yes! So. Many. Times. Percy is practically EVERYWHERE! "So he's your type?" "What does he have that I don't?" "How is he your type and not me?" "But I'm the awesome one!" "I am Percy Freaking Jackson, and you like him?" So yeah. He does.  
3\. Me: Number 3. what is your most embarassing moment?  
Nico: Will walked into my cabin right after I got out of the shower. I was only wearing a towl around my waist.  
Will: that was a week ago.  
Nico: And my face is still red.  
Will: I thought that was sunburn...  
Nico: nope.

A/N  
Shout outs!  
1- Guest (Sunbeam)  
2- WeirdoLuvsHoOandPJO  
3- ChrystalPPZ369

Please review more questions!


End file.
